harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Laura Trelawney
Laura Trealawny (c. 2005) is the granddaughter of Sybill Trelawney, and is a Seer. She is in multiple blogs, such as Albus Potter and the Next Generation, Albus Potter and the Next Generation Year 2, The Next Generation takes LA, In it to win it, James Potter and the Elder Wand, Albus Potter and the Resurection Stone, Lily Potter and the Invisibility Cloak, ...... She is in Slytherin house in all these blogs. In Albus Potter and the Next Generation Years 1 & 2 Year one Laura Trealawney is a very good friend to Albus Potter and Kathryn Allen. She was also one of the first choices as a girlfriend to Albus Potter, she considered him, but before she was done considering, he began dating Kathryn Allen. She is also known for using the word "Amazing!" a lot. Quotes "Well, yeah. I guess the eye forgot to skip three generations." "I don't know, Albus, ask someone with the answer!" "I...never thought about that. That's...amazing. That's amazing!" "Professor Longbottom, We're busting you out of this rat hole." doll (10).jpg|Laura in her ball gown. doll (11).jpg|Laura in the bikini she plans on getting in L.A. doll (12).jpg|Laura in her airplane clothes. Doll (8).jpg|Laura in her Slytherin clothes. "I love you no matter what, stupid!" "You guys, please don't go freak-out on us." "Hey," he started. "I'm Adam." Laura looked at the boy with raised eyebrows, and you could read her expression- Are you seriously interrupting my conversation? "IT ISN'T OVER YET!" screamed a voice from the entrance. Laura charged in, the Sword of Gryffinndor in hand. What others say about her "A tall girl with tan skin and reddish brown hair smiled at them. She might have been in her second year. Freckles were sprinkled across her nose and cheeks like cinnamon." -Albus describing Laura- "I Saw again." Kathryn was silent. "What did you see?" "Something along the lines of The bitter one shall quest to rescue a person of innocence, in order to defy the one she resents loving." "Well, that's pretty.... deep, Laura." -Kathryn and Laura discussing Laura's latest prophecy- Year Two Laura and James Potter II are currently dating, though it is on thin ice. Quotes "THIS IS SO FREAKING EPIC!" "EPIC! And no, you can't call me your fairy God-Aunt." "I would ask you why you gave me a Chocolate Frog, but when life hands you free chocolate, you eat it." "I've considered taking a visit to St. Mungo's, but I'm not crazy." What others say about her Her hair had turned light, summery brown instead of its usual red-brown. -Albus describing Laura in summer of 2018- Her hair was dark and wet. She looked like she hadn't slept well. -Albus describing Laura (again) after battling Death-Eaters and getting rescued- "Don't eat thirteen bags of chocolate chips like you did last summer. The police still have that filed." -Laura's Mum- Magical abilities and skills Laura is talented in Charms, Transfiguration, and making friends. She LOVES chocolate and tends to get hyper when she its it. Laura did something horrible when she ate thirteen bags of chocolate chips once. Physical appearance Laura's hair changes color according to the season. In the fall, it's reddish brown. In the summer and spring, it's light brown. In the winter, it's dark brown. Her cheeks and nose are freckled. Laura's eyes are chocolate brown, which might explain her love for chocolate. In The Next Generation and the Deathly Hallows James Potter and the Elder Wand Laura is a character, but does not have a main role. She has long brown/blonde hair which she twirls around her finger when she gets nervous. She is Albus Potter's best friend/future girlfriend. She is in third year. Albus Potter and the Resurrection Stone This book will have Laura's biggest role. She will be in fifth year. Lily Potter and the Invisibility Cloak Once again, Laura will be in the book but not have a main role. She will be in seventh year. In it to win it For details, look at Laura Trelawny I. Category:Albus Potter and the Next Generation Category:The Next Generation and the Deathly Hallows